Demons In Us All
by SaphireShade
Summary: It is twenty years after Naruto became a Genin. Now a new team of Genin is made and they may just hold the future for all of Konoha. Akatsuki is on the move again and a new enemy rises. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

_Sounds._

_Thoughts._

"Demonic talking" 

_**Demonic Thinking**_

"Talking."

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_What time is it?_

"Psst! Hey Kumiko! Wake up!" a voice hissed from Kumiko's open window. "Hurry up!"

"Koneko?" Kumiko's left eye shot open, mostly because her right eye was glued to her pillow as half her face was making a crater in it, to reveal an emerald green eye that shifted to sapphire, then ruby, then back to emerald very quickly.

"Hai! Wake up! We don't have to be at the academy for another two hours but I thought you could sneak out before your parents wake up!" a pale blue eyed girl hissed as she clung to the wall outside Kumiko's window with chakra. Koneko wore a black jumpsuit top that was open to show an equally black shirt patterned with golden flowers. Her hair was tied up into a bun. Starting blonde then the bun was a mix of blonde, orange and red. Getting even darker until the very tip of her hair was pitch black. Koneko Uzumaki looked at her best friend with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Do you want to be forced into where that?" she asked pointing at a shin length dress with lace, all in pink.

"Oh hell no!" Kumiko tore her face from the pillow and grabbed a black jacket, a pink tanktop, and her normal shorts before slamming the bathroom door.

"If that doesn't wake her parents up…" Koneko sighed as she climbed into the young Yamashita's room.

Ten minutes later Kumiko opened the door. She wore her hitai-ate around her waist and her long black hair in a braid that fell to her back.

"Don't put the spike in just yet," Koneko said and began to climb out the window.

"I don't plan too," Kumiko laughed. "It scratches a lot."

"Well let's go. Maybe we can get in some practice before the teams are announced," Koneko dropped from the window and lanced in a graceful crouch.

"See anything?" Kumiko asked a second later as she dropped from her window as well.

"No. The guards must be on the other side of the estate," Koneko whispered. "Let's go!"

-----------------------------------------------------

"Hyosuke-san. It is time for you to leave for the academy," a deep male voice said as Hyosuke Sanda sat on his bed staring out the window.

"Hai," Hyosuke sighed. "I'll be leaving now."

_They just had to break it to me last night. One second I'm thinking about the squad I might be on then the next I'm being told I'm the heir the clan! Ever since Hyto died last year I thought someone else would be the heir but no! They had to make me the heir! Well at least it'll be a little easier to get the clan noticed when I become Hokage, _Hyosuke thought as he walked out of the fairly large estate on the outskirts of Konoha.

His head was in his thoughts as he entered the main area of the village. It wasn't until he turned a corner and _Wham!_ Ran straight into two girls.

"Ow," he muttered before realizing his manners and helped both the girls up. "Gomen," he said as he bowed.

"Hey, you're Hyosuke Sanda right? That black flame tattoo on your face gives you away," the girl with black hair in a tight braide smiled. "I'm Kumiko. This is Koneko."

"Call me Nya," Koneko glared at Kumiko. "That's what everyone calls me. Everyone but for miss Pretty Pretty Princess here."

Hyosuke sweated dropped the only way a person could in an anime.

"Yeah, I'm Hyosuke Sanda," he said. His black hair fell to about to an inch above his shoulders. His black flame tattoo started under Hyosuke's left eye then traveled down his neck all the way to partially cover his left arm all the way to his knuckles. It gave him an intimidating look.

"Well," Nya(Koneko) said searching for a topic. "See you at the academy!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay!" Iruka-sensei yelled to quiet/shut the little annoying brats up. "Today you will be place on three man squads."

Nya(calling her this for now.) spaced out until she heard her name.

"Team 9: Koneko Uzu- oh don't give me that look!" Iruka spat out after seeing a glare from Nya. Apparently he was having a bad day. "Koneko Uzumaki," –Iruka ignored another glare.- "Kumiko Yamashita and Hyosuke Sanada."

Nya looked at Kumiko and both smiled, ready to erupt into giggles. Hyosuke merely smiled but on the inside he was dancing. _I have a good team! Yes! I'm not going to be stuck with that stuck up Inuzuka brat!_

"Team 10: Ikari Inuzuka," Ikari's dog Akari yipped. "Bishou Uchiha and Chiku Uchiha."

Hyosuke mentally swore. _They've got the best team! They'll be hard to beat if we take the Exams with them._

"That's all the teams. Wait here for your sensei's."

Team 9 waited all of two minutes then they're sensei walked in. "Team 9, follow me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My name is Aikawa Yagami. My hobbies are training and having a good time. I like people who aren't selfish asses and a good days work. I dislike selfish asses and people who think they _can't _do something when they can. My dream for the future is to train a great squad and become one of a new set of Sanin. You with the blue eyes go."

Aikawa Yagami was a strange man. He had gray eyes and gray hair going from light to dark. He wore his hitai-ate around his forehead like a normal shinobi but something just wasn't right to the Genin of Team 9. He seemed to… relaxed.

"I'm Koneko Uzumaki, you can call me Nya. My hobbies are training and being a kid while I still can. I like movies and traveling. I dislike ramen and people who call my dad a monster! My dream for the future is to become one of the next Sanin!" Nya was ready to jump on her feet and do a nice guy… uh girl pose but restrained herself.

"Okay, next."

"I'm Kumiko Yamashita. My hobbies are… well. I just do what I feel like doing for fun. I like having fun and sometimes training. I dislike wearing dresses and being a 'little princess' like my parents want me to." Kumiko smiled. "My dream for the future is to become the greatest shinobi I can be!"

"And finally the young man."

"I'm Hyosuke Sanada. My hobbies are training and writing a little. I like a good spar and my friends. I dislike… well I don't know yet. My dream is to be Hokage and to make my clan noticed!" Hyosuke couldn't restrain himself as Nya did and jumped into a nice guy pose, his tattooed fingers in a V.

"Well it seems all of you will train hard. I would like you to meet me here tomorrow at 10 for a little test of mine," Aikawa said smiling. He turned to leave but Nya stopped him.

"Um sensei, how old are you by chance?"

"Twenty-five, why?"

"And who was your sensei?" Hyosuke asked before Nya could respond to his sensei's question.

"The Rokudaime himself," Aikawa smiled and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"My dad trained this guy," Nya was speechless.

"Well he didn't say not to eat breakfast so it won't be the infamous bell test," Kumiko pointed out standing to leave.

"Still this guy was trained by the most powerful Hokage yet. His teammates are currently the only two Sanin in the village. That means Aikawa-sensei is at the Sanin level," Hyosuke whistled. "This will be strange."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto Uzumaki stood at his window looking down on the academy. He watched his former student disappear in a swirl of leaves.

"So each of them are the three of the five?" a voice asked.

"Yes they are. It's only a matter of time before all five are together. Then what ever is to happen will happen," another voice said.

"You two can stop joking around now, with that made of 'five demons' crap," Naruto smiled as Sasuke and Sakura burst out laughing.

"We can't help it. You're too serious now a days, being Hokage and all. I thought Hinata would be able to tame you a bit but didn't take it that you'd lose all your goofyness," Sakura said.

"Who says I haven't?" Naruto asked.

"How do we know?" Sasuke countered.

"Well I'll have you kn-," Naruto turned and triped falling flat on his face. "I'm never letting Hinata talk me into wearing this thing ever again."

Sasuke and Sakura burst into laughter again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Aikawa curtsey of **peacedrunx** from Naruto Mange Online

Koneko curtsey of **Kyuubi** from Naruto Mange Online

Kumiko curtsey of **NarutoFan** from Naruto Mange Online

Hyosuke curtsey of **Mhex** from Naruto Mange Online


	2. The Test! Part 1

_Sounds._

'Thoughts.'

"Demonic talking" 

'**Demonic Thinking'**

"Talking."

So it's time to start anther chapter. Just so you guys know I'm lazy and I like summer too much to spend all my time writing so I'll try to update as often as possible. Also I can not help it if there's spelling and grammar mistakes. Gomen.

I'd like to thank konoha.chick91, Viximon and peacedrunx for reviewing. Let the chapter begin!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: The Test Part 1

_Scratch. Scratch. Scratch._

Aikawa sat in Konoha's library, his only light a small candle, reviewing Konoha's clans. There was virtually nothing on the Uzumaki clan. And the Yamashita clan was a clan with few shinobi. It was the young Hyosuke's clan that intrigued Aikawa the most.

_The Sanada clan. The clan used to be famous for hunting the mythical demons, Dragons. These Dragonslayers as the were called at the time, came from a far off land, most likely chasing the creatures they hunted. The ancient Sanada were legends in their own time as they are in ours, the Age of the First Hokage. __One day the clan was hired to dispose of a particularly powerful dragon that was laying waste to everything in it's path, the Black Dragon Virage. The Sanada's squared off against Virage, but soon discovered even they were no match for him_.

_When the battle was over, only a small handful of the once proud Sanada clan was left. To punish them for their deed against his kind, Virage cursed the Sanadas to become the very creatures they had hunted for so long, Dragons. They lost all trace of their humanity and their free will as they were forced to serve Virage. __  
_

_In time though, as more and more Sanada Dragons were born, they gradually regained their free will and learned how to turn their curse into a blessing. They used their newfound powers to kill Virage and free their clan from slavery. ___

_But it was far too late to reverse the curse, and it become a part of their blood. They also discovered to their horror that their new powers came with a heavy price: the more they used the Dragon's Curse, the closer they would come to becoming mindless monsters until finally the change would be permanent and they would once again become dragons. ___

_To counter this, the surviving members of the clan created special sealing jutsus to lock their dragon blood away and render it dormant. However, later Sanada members discovered that the seals (__**disguised as a black flame tattoo**__, the larger the tattoo, the more powerful the member's dragon blood is) could still be broken when they're lives were in danger and thus resurrect the Dragon's Curse. _

_But some were able to resist becoming mindless monsters, but only a small few. These members could master the curse to it's full power and become a dragon that just may have rivaled the Kyuubi, very easily tripling the power Virage had._

_No one knows anymore how the seal was activated but the clans signature jutsus are well known as…_

Aikawa looked up at the clock hanging above one of the many book-shelves. It was well past midnight. 'This Hyosuke could turn out to be a very powerful shinobi.'

------------------------------------------------------------

Aikawa appeared at the designated spot, Training field 9 after he had appeared on top of the academy to alert his 'students'. It was only a few minutes until Nya and Kumiko lunged into the training area at the same moment. Hyosuke followed only a moment later. He seemed, for lack of a better word, distracted.

"Good morning," Aikawa said. "Today we are going to be doing an additional test. But not the bell test, that your parents all did. This test is, of course a test of team work, that will also test your ability to survive."

The three Genin had blank looks on their faces. "So you mean a survival test," Nya said.

"Well… yeah," Aikawa laughed. "I am going to place you under a genjutsu that will test your abilities as a team and such."

"Wait," Kumiko raised her hand. "Why are you telling us about the test? Shouldn't one part of it to have us find out the objective?"

"Yes it would if I was giving any old test. But in this test you can actually die," Aikawa smiled while the three Genin turned white as ghosts. "I need to make sure you understand the point of it to do the test."

"Ano, sensei," Hyosuke spoke up at last. "That makes no sense at all."

"Meh, not my problem," Aikawa smiled once again and tore a scroll from his pouch. He opened it up and bit his finger. Placing the small amount of blood on the scroll the seal awakened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Nya, Kumiko and Hyosuke it looked as though a black hole was about to consume them, but once the darkness passed they found themselves alone. An image of Aikawa appeared and spoke.

"You three are to make it to the other end of the gorge," the image said pointing to a gorge that appeared as the genjutsu progressed. "But you all have to take different paths and help eachother when you can."

Before anyone could ask a question the image yelled "Begin!" and disappeared.

"Uh… I think I'll take the middle path," Nya said.

"And I'll take the left one," Kumiko took off before Nya or Hyosuke could move.

"That leaves me with the right one," Hyosuke sighed and took off towards the right hand opening in the gorge.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nya ran through the gorge jumping over rocks and crawling through cracks to continue. "When does the test begin?" she asked to no one.

"**Right now!"**

Nya nearly had a heart attack when she landed in front of a large wolf.

"**You must fight me to pass,"** the wolf said and teeth barred it lunged at Nya.

'Shit!' Nya ducked to her right and just missed the silver claws meant to cut off her head. She whipped three kunai out of her pouch and threw two at the wolf while keeping the other at her side.

The wolf barked and the two kunai fell short. **"No projectile can get passed my chakra pulses."**

"Chakra pulses? Well that doesn't matter. _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!"Several clones of Nya appeared and charged at the wolf.

'**She has her clones charge in for a suicide mission while she… huh? Where is she!?'**

Nya appeared behind the wolf and drove a small orb into the wolf's head. The wolf disappeared with a nice _pop_.

"Ha! Nothing can stand up to the Rasengan!" Nya smiled then turned to continue along the canyon. "Oh crap… which way did I come from?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crap. Sorry I have to end with such a short chapter. But if I don't end it now I'll never have it out for another two weeks. Sorry it's so short, I'm working on making chapters longer and not being so lazy that I don't update enough.

Gomen!

But please R&R!


	3. The Test! Part 2

I'm back. And I'm trying to get this story to be longer, the only problem is, by the time I try I really should have updated a week ago… I'm lazy, sorry. But I've got to try and make this a big chapter since I start school next week and I won't have a lot of computer time then. So I'd like to thank peacedrunx, Viximon, konoha.chick91 and Mhex for reviewing. And here we start.

Chapter 3: The Test Part 2

While Nya tried to find out where she came from, Hyosuke was up to his neck in giant spiders. Yes, spiders, ones as big as Kakashi's biggest nin dog. And Hyosuke was freaking out. He was sending Katon jutsu left and right, not stopping to find out where the spiders were, but he was hitting them. Finally he jumped backwards, made a few seals and yelled out "_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"_

The giant fireball destroyed the rest of the spiders. Hyosuke stood looking at the battlefield. "I officially hate spiders," he muttered. He looked up and around him, he was in a narrow passage way between canyons in the gorge. He sighed and set off down the way he knew he didn't come from. He shoved himself through a crack and entered a large canyon. At one end there was a wall and at the other… at the other a spider half the size of Gamabunta sat waiting for him.

Before Hyosuke could react the spider gave a piercing scream and charged forward, spraying webs out all over the canyon. One of them wrapped around Hyosuke's arm and began to pull him towards the spider.

_Kuso!_ Hyosuke whipped out a kunai and sliced at the web. The metal snapped on contact. "What the-?"

"**Nothing can snap my web!" **

The spider had appeared above his head, it's fangs opened wide and it bent to swallow him. As fast as he could mange Hyosuke brought his hands together. "_Katon: Goukakyuuno Jutsu!"_

The fire went into and around the spiders body, tearing the webs and roared into the sky. _Haha, take that!_ Hyosuke thought proudly but then something caught his eye, the spiders web were all snapping.

"Crap!" the young Sanada heir took off charging towards the wall.

_Crunch!_

"Too… close," he breathed. Now how to get passed the wall. Once again "Crap."

----------------------------------------------------

Kumiko ran through the canyon as if she were running through a field. Completely careless around weither she tripped and broke her neck but the second an enemy of the genjutsu approached it got three steps before a kunai was in it's heart. Suddenly she ran off the edge of a gap and plummeted towards a larger canyon will a large glowing wall. And she did the only thing she could, not being trained enough to stop the fall. She screamed.

----------------------------------------------------

Hyosuke looked around as he heard a scream. "Was that Kumiko?"

He felt a tingling in his mind so he looked up and charged forward try to get under the kunoichi. Finally he caught her but from the height she fell, Hyosukes knees caved in and slammed into the hard rocks.

"Daijobu?" Hyosuke gasped out trying to stand again while helping Kumiko.

"Daijobu," Kumiko gasped. "I should've seen that cliff."

"Funny thing… I don't remember that being here."

"What? So you mean Aikawa-sensei's is changing the genjutsu?"

"I think so. But this means he could actually kill us if he's not careful," Hyosuke gave up the effort to stand and sat on the ground. "And we can't break the genjutsu, I've tried. Nothing happened."

"What about a combined kai?" Kumiko asked. The Sanada heir looked at the Yamashita heiress.

"That would work but one problem," Hyosuke muttered.

"HEY!" Nya shouted from on the other side of the burnt spider. "Have you guys figured out the purpose of this test yet?"

"What purpose?" Kumiko called back as Nya made her way around the spider.

"We have to work together. It's a form of Kakashi-san's test. The only problem is I have no idea how to work together."

"We do. We have to do a combined kai."

"Only that?" Nya looked a little stunned. But she brought up her hands.

"1"

"2"

"3"

"KAI!" the three genin shouted.

"Congratulations. You three all pass," Aikawa said smiling down at them. They were back at Training field 9. "You three did very well. You are now all official genin of Konoha. Now I want you three to channel chakra into each of these cards."

The three genin did with confused looks. Hyosukes split down the middle then both halves turned to ash instantly and Nya's split down the middle. Kumiko's wavered then became transparent before dissolving into the wind. It was not dust indicating an earth affinity but it was something else. Something not entirely normal. As Kumiko's temates stared at her with a normal expressions, thinking what had happened was normal, Aikawa was completely stunned.

The sixth element had arising once again. The element of Spirit.

--------------------------------------

Okay there's the end to chapter three and I shall begin chapter four soon. And I am going to say this (again possibly) that I will be slow to update. Cause I'm lazy and I really don't like putting too much into a chapter but I love reading fics with long chapters (Hypocriticall no?) Anyway. I'll update as soon as I can.

Ja Ne.


	4. Spirit and Missions

Alright, It's me again. I've been through Highschool and I'm telling you the updates are gonna take longer and longer. But if the chapters a decent lengths I could care less!

Anyway, let's kick off the chapters with the second real peek into the plot.

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Spirit and Missions

"Spirit?" the Rokudaime asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, sensei," Aikawa said for the tenth time. "Kumiko Yamashita has the affinity to the element of Spirit."

"What do you want us to do?" Konohamaru asked Naruto. Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon stood next to Aikawa. They were currently the three who took up Jiraiya's job of spying and had split his contacts into three groups.

"Konohamaru are you sure the only other living people to have the spirit element are in Kumogakure?" Naruto asked.

_What is he getting at? _Aikawa thought as Konohamaru nodded.

"Shit. The Spirit element is the most powerful of the five elements. Konohamaru I want the names of these two. Aikawa, go get Kurai and Shinara. Move!"

In five minutes all the assembled Shinobi stood before Naruto.

"Konohamaru, what are they're names?"

"The names of the two Shinobi who can weild the Spirit element are Haru Nucaru and Hoshiko Nariko, the head of the Nariko clan in Kumo. The boy, Haru Nucaru is a young chuunin who was adopted into the Nariko clan. It is also said he has gaint chakra reserves and heals almost as fast as you," Konohamaru said to Naruto.

"Sasuke, I want you're ANBU to have profiles on both of these Shinobi and tell them to avoid all contact with the two. Shinara, you are the Great granddaughter to the Nidaime, the last person to have wielded the Spirit element. I would like you to train with Kumiko if she is willing, but it shall not interfere with Aikawa's training. Kurai, I would like you to take this message to Gaara," Naruto threw the red haired man a green scroll. "And see that it gets to him and he reads it."

"Dissmised!"

Naruto turned to look out at Konoha, until he realized Sasuke was still in the room.

"Yes?"

"Naruto, why is it so important over an element?" Sasuke asked.

"Because, this element gives the user power enough to rival the Bijuu. And because Shinobi from Kumo, Akat, and Ame will be after it. Ame and Akat have never forgotten what we did to Pain and Tobi. They will be after any weapon to destroy us."

Sasuke nodded remembering the two strongest of the Akatsuki. The god Pain and the mysterious Tobi. Both had outclassed Naruto and Sasuke but using a combined Raikiri and Rasenshuriken attack Naruto and Sasuke took out Tobi and Pain fell soon later to the power of Sasuke's Sharingan.

"And Kumo?"

"They will want to keep their power?" Naruto sighed. "We may have war if this gets out."

--------------------------------------------------

A boy of about fourteen walked down an empty street. Stores were closed and shops had broken windows. This was the ghost city, the deserted part of Kumo. The place where all the people who opposed the Godaime Raikage had lived. Now the boy, with curly black hair, his hitai-ate tied around his head, a dark blue chuunins vest covering a black shirt. That covered a chakra-weight suit. His green pants covered the lower part of the suit.

Haru Nucaru ducked into a run down shop and faster than the eye could see, went through ten hand seals. As he placed them on the floor of the shop an explosion was heard and Haru disappeared into the floor as the shop exploded. A G-Ryu clones stood in the ruins as the black masked THUNDER Ops appeared.

"Just took a wrong step, the old traps are still here," Haru laughed "Sorry to alert you."

"Very well," the captain said. "Carry on Nucaru-san."

"Hai, arigatou THUNDER-san," the clone bowed and the THUNDER disappeared.

The real Haru was underneath in the sewer's. "Suckers," he muttered as he preformed more rapid seals and a door appeared. As he opened it, Haru entered a large room. Many doors led out of the room.

"Haru Nucaru Nariko reporting for duty, Hoshiko-sensei!" Haru saluted a man in the middle of the room. The man had golden hair and golden eyes. He wore his hitai-ate around his neck and a black overcoat (think Ibiki).

"Good, I'm glad you got here Haru. It's three months till the Chuunin exams in Kiri and we need to make sure everyone has the plan memorized!"

"Hai, future Raikage-sama!" Haru saluted again.

Hoshiko nodded. "Yosh, I want you to do speed training today. And only speed training. Do not take time off to practice your _Ryukari_," the mans voice was ice.

Haru laughed and his eyes turned gold for a second. "Don't worry sensei. I'm still getting the kinks worked out but pretty soon I'll have this thing down. Then all I need to do is to find the damn contract."

"Well then, you'll be setting off soon. But in the mean time, you're slow. So hurry it up! And I want you to where triple the weights today, with the chakra suit!"

-----------------------------------------

Nya sat by her open window in the Hokages mansion. Her window was two floors above her fathers and had a nice view of the village. Sighing, Nya dove out her window and landed on the soon to be crowded street's of Konoha. It was time to go wake up Kumiko.

As she passed a training ground she heard kunai clashes. Her curiosity drove her to walk towards the grounds. Jumping into a tree Nya looked out towards the middle of the field. There stood Aikawa and non other than Rock Lee. Both had kunai's in hand.

The two nodded and disappeared. A crater appeared moments later next to where the two had been.

"_Omote Renge!_"

"_Doton: Earth Spikes!_"

And explosion rocked the training area and Nya fell back onto her butt.

'_Holy crap! That was so awesome!' _Nya thought through her shock.

"Well, that's all I can do for now. I have training with my team," Aikawa said. Lee nodded.

"Yosh, same time tomorrow?"

"Hai. Wouldn't be a morning trainin without a good spare," Aikawa smiled at Lee then left the training grounds.

Nya stood and brushed herself off before turning and smacking into a Jonin's vest.

"Why, if it isn't Nya. You weren't spying on me were you?"

"No, Aikawa-sensei!" Nya shouted.

"Okay! Jeez, no need to blow out my ear drums," the Jonin had a hand over his ear. "But did you enjoy the fight?"

"I couldn't see the fight! You two just disappeared! Then the crater and some jutsu names then the explosion!"

Nya stopped at laughing sounds. "You sound just like me when I first saw your father fight. Now get to the training grounds!"

"Hai!"

------------------------------

"Well good morning sleepy heads," the grey haired sensei waved to Kumiko and Hyosuke as they appeared a few minutes before the deadline.

"We have another exciting day of training?" Kumiko asked.

"Yes," Aikawa smiled. "Today we begin tree climbing, with weights."

The trio groaned. "You mean separate weights?" Hyosuke asked.

"No, special chakra suits."

The genin gave him blank looks.

"Suits like Lee's suit only with chakra weights. Meaning it gets heavier with the more chakra you put in it."

"You mean…"

"Green…"

"Tights?"

"Hell no! They're dark blue and they're light weight, plus like wearing shorts and long sleves. You can wear clothes over them," the gray haired man threw three suits at the genin. "Put them on, um girls can go find a restroom and get back here as soon as possible!"

-------------------------------

In total it was a month since Hyosuke, Nya and Kumiko had become genins and a total of three weeks since they had received the weights when cried could be heard from the Hokage's office.

"God damn it! We've been doing D-Rank missions for a god damn month! Give us a better mission! We can handle it! God damn it dad! We need a ninja mission!"

Naruto was frozen. _'I knew I should've watched my language around her…'_

Aikawa had his hand up in the air, half to restrain Nya from killing her father and half to shield him from her rage. _'She's a rocket.'_

Kumiko was laughing while Hyosuke was on the ground, half conscious from being hit by Nya's flailing arms.

"Nya, we'll give you a C-Rank. Your job is to…" Naruto looked over the sheet. "Your job is to go into the Grass country and meet up with a group from Suna. Then you are to investigate the raids being done to the trade caravans in the area."

"Wait," Hyosuke held up one hand, while the other attempted to grab onto Kumiko's shirt to help with balance. "Are we being sent on an ANBU mission?"

"Basicly," Aikawa said and looked at the Hokage. "Who's team from Suna are we meeting?"

"You'll see," Naruto whispered, smiling.

-----------------------------------------------

"Holy crap! Gaara sent you? Hell, Gaara made you a Jonin sensei?" Aikawa shouted as he pointed to a figure hidden in the shadows.

"No. Gaara didn't make me become a sensei. That _bitch _did," a dark voice said.

"Um, sensei… who are you talking to?" Nya asked, semiconsciously reaching for a kunai.

"You don't recognize me, Nya? I'm ashamed. I thought you had a better memory than your father," the figure said and stepped out of the shadows.

A Few Minutes Ago 

Team 9 had just entered the village in the Grass country that they were supposed to meet the Suna team. Nya had disappeared once the smell of ramen hit her. Kumiko disappeared once she had realized Nya had left. And suddenly one very confused Sanada was left alone in the middle of an unknown village.

"Crap…"

Then something slammed into him. And then something else.

"Ow! Oh sorry, I didn't see you there," a female voice said as she realized something had softened her fall.

Hyosuke groaned in response.

"I'll just… hey Onika get off me!"

"Hey! You were the one that stopped so suddenly, Sunaru no baka!" Onika, a girl said.

"Please," Hyosuke barely whispered. "Off… me…"

"Gomen!" two voices shouted and the pressure left Hyosuke and he breathed air. Sweet, sweet air.

He turned to face the two girls. One had brown hair and pale blue eyes. She had a Suna hitai-ate tied around his waist and wore a blue jacket and dark brown pants. The other had black hair and green eyes. Her Suna hitai-ate was tired around her forehead. She wore a brown shirt and black pants.

"Gomen," the brunette said. "I'm Sunaru and this is Onika."

"It's okay," Hyosuke laughed a little. "I'm Hyosuke."

"Oh!" Onika shouted. "You're a Konoha shinobi! Are you here to meet up with us?"

Covering his ears, the poor heir still heard her. "Hai."

"So where's your team?" Sunaru asked, placing a hand over Onika's mouth.

"I should ask the same thing."

All three of the shinobi sighed. "Crap…"

------------------------------------------

Yo. Once again, very sorry about the long update. But at least I updated.

Nya: He has a point.

Yes I do. ducks under kunai So now I left you with a cliffhanger! Who is the mysterious figure! Where are the rest of team 9! Why did I take so long to update? Is this the longest chapter yet? (God, I hope so.)

See you next time.

Ja!

P.S.

Woot! Almost two thousand words!

Ja!


End file.
